Familia
by ManesMoon
Summary: Luego de años de matrimonio, Rin queda embarazada, y Sesshomaru es quien debe resolver todos sus caprichos. ¡Lo sé! Pésimo summary, hice lo que pude, gente. ¡Historia fluff! Nada de drama. Si necesitan descansar sus corazoncillos rotos de alguna otra historia, este es el one-shot indicado para ello. ¡Dale la oportunidad!


Los cambios se empezaron a notar un miércoles por la mañana.

Aquella mañana fue Sesshōmaru quien se levantó a preparar el desayuno mientras que su esposa seguía enrollada en las sábanas. Lo hizo como un acto compasivo hacia ella, pues en estos dos días que llevaban de semana, estuvo expuesta a mucho estrés por el trabajo; puesto que en la revista en donde trabajaba celebraba su décimo aniversario y estaban preparando una edición especial.

Observó como el perro de su esposa—de ambos— se había levantado de su casita en el balcón y caminaba hacia él con la cola agitada. Se sentó en sus cuartos traseros esperando la caricia mañanera que él le regaló. Esa mañana no iban a salir a trotar como siempre, más tarde se lo recompensaría. Sacó de la nevera la bolsa e zanahorias bebe y le dio una, que el perro comió gustoso.

El hombre se dedicó a poner la cafetera a funcionar—el café, elixir de la vida—, poner los panes a tostar y sacar de la nevera los huevos, mantequilla y mermelada. No estaba particularmente apurado como para preparar un desayuno tan sencillo, estaba bastante bien de tiempo. Pero es lo que le nacía hacer ese día.

Siempre se consideró un hombre bastante occidental a pesar de vivir en el país donde yacía, sin embargo, su estilo de vida se convirtió mucho más americano desde que se casó con Rin. Cuando todo estuvo listo sobre la barra de la cocina, dio camino rumbo a su habitación para despegar a su mujer de las sábanas.

Abrió la puerta despacio, intentando no hacer tanto ruido al entrar, y la imagen que se encontró le sacó una pequeña sonrisa. Rin estaba envuelta en el edredón como un rol, su cabello estaba desparramado por toda la cama, además, se había movido hasta llegar a su lado del lecho y mantenía la cara enterrada en su almohada.

Se acercó con cautela y con una mano empezó a retirar el cabello oscuro del rosto, se dedicó a acariciar la piel de porcelana mientras la llamaba.

—Rin.

Fue casi un susurro, y por eso estuvo bastante seguro de que no surgió efecto.

—Rin, despierta.

La llamó más fuerte, lo suficiente para que arrugara la nariz, se removiera y apretara los ojos. Le volvió a llamar y ahí fue cuando abrió sus ojos regalándole un bostezo.

—Buenos días, cariño—se inclinó y dejó un beso breve sobre su pómulo. Otra maña de Rin es que no le gustaba besar sin haberse cepillado los dientes antes.

 _¡El aliento apesta por las mañanas!_

Le dijo una vez.

—El desayuno está casi listo, te espero abajo.

Ella asintió, más dormida que despierta y se encaminó al baño para asearse.

Bajó otra vez hacia la cocina y se dispuso a freír los huevos para que estuvieran calientes cuando ella bajara.

Tan solo un par de minutos después bajó enpijamada y con el cabello peinado en una cola alta, lo cual era un hábito mañanero. Se acercó a él y ahora sí, le plantó un beso en los labios, no se entretuvieron tanto, porque ambos sabían que si continuaban, iban a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Le regaló a su perro, Apolo, su tanda de mimos diarios, haciendo que el animal jadeara de felicidad.

—Lo siento Apolo, hoy no podremos salir, te prometo que cuando regrese te lo recompensaré.

El perro gimió como si la entendiera y se quedó sentando a un lado de la barra.

Luego de otro caliente beso, Rin se sentó en su silla e la barra y empezó a untar los panes con mantequilla y mermelada—sólo mantequilla para él—mientras, el estuvo al tanto de los huevos. Cuando estuvieron listos, puso con cuidado uno en el plato de ella y dos en suyo. Después de dejar la sartén en el lavaplatos se fijo que Rin tenía la nariz arrugada, como si tuviera desagrado de algo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, nada—Negó parcamente con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño—. Supongo que son imaginaciones mías—concluyó.

Sesshōmaru no quedó convencido con su respuesta pero lo dejó pasar.

Mientras, Rin miraba fijamente el huevo que estaba sobre su plato, no sabía por qué, pero tan sólo mirar la yema amarilla le daba repugnancia, entonces, fijó la vista en su esposo y fue como si la imagen se hubiera reproducido en cámara lenta.

El cuchillo acercándose a la semi-esfera amarilla y rasgando su superficie, haciendo que el líquido espeso empezara a borbotar lentamente del corte.

No lo pudo evitar, las nauseas incrementaron su poder y una arcada la invadió, puso inmediatamente la mano sobre su boca para impedir que saliera el líquido, embarrándose toda la mano—¡Que asco!—, pegó carrera hasta el baño de invitados, subió la tapa de la poceta y liberó el vomito.

Iba por su tercera arcada cuando unas manos empezaron a acariciarle la espalda y el cabello.

—¡Esto es asquero…!—Otra arcada—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Una más—no tienes por qué estar aquí, sé que es asqueroso—Se defendió antes de volver a inclinar la cabeza y volver a vomitar.

—No me voy a ir, Rin.

A pesar de su parca respuesta, el corazón de Rin dio un vuelco.

Continuó un rato más en la misma condición, las lágrimas se le habían saltado y su nariz había empezado a moquear. Se levantó temblorosamente con ayuda de su esposo y empezó a lavarse las manos frenéticamente con el jabón, luego limpió sus labios y sacudió su nariz.

Sesshōmaru le trajo un vaso de agua que tomó por completo. Se veía preocupado, haciendo que algo dentro de ella se removiera cálidamente.

—Gracias—dijo mientras le regresaba el vaso—. Odio vomitar.

Y eso no era más que la pura verdad, lo odiaba, le desagradaba por completo. Esa horrible sensación mientras la garganta ardía, de tan solo pensarlo se estremeció.

—Me voy a cepillar los dientes—murmuró mientras salía lentamente del baño—Sessh, por favor, deshazte de esos huevos.

Él la miró extrañado, lo que acababa de presenciar fue algo bastante raro. Rin era conocida por tener buen diente, y que hubiera rechazado unos simples huevos le pareció extraño. Al fin y al cabo terminó haciendo lo que ella pidió. Ni siquiera se dignó a probarlos, los tiró si miramientos a la basura, los panes se habían salvado de la fiesta por estar en un plato aparte.

Al terminar de lavar los platos—por si acaso—, subió al baño de su habitación encontrándose a su mujer tallando los dientes y la lengua con afán.

—¿Aún vas a querer los panes?

Ella asintió con ojos suplicantes antes de volver a su trabajo de limpiar su boca.

Se quedó un rato observándola con detalle, se había puesto ligeramente pálida, sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, por otro lado, su nariz estaba completamente sonrojada, por haberla soplado tanto al limpiarla. Definitivamente, hoy visitarían al doctor y ninguno de los dos iría a trabajar.

Bajó nuevamente para contactar a su padre y a la jefa de Rin, aclarando que no iban a trabajar por problemas de salud. El ruido de las pisadas hizo que se volviera y se encontrara con una Rin caminando perezosamente y mirando con cautela hacia lo cocina, asegurándose de que no quedara nadita de esos endemoniados huevos.

Mientras tanto, Apolo olfateaba curiosamente el aire, con la cola tensa y las orejas erguidas. Rin para tranquilizarlo le acarició el lomo color plomo y le susurró algo en alemán que el entendió como "Tranquilo".

Se acercó a la barra con un suspiro y le dio un gran mordisco al pan con mermelada de fresa, llenando de sus labios de migajas y restos de mermelada, una imagen que reconfortó al hombre.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí, ya me siento mejor—aclaró después de otro mordisco—Realmente, cuando vi los huevos me dieron nauseas, no sé por qué, y cuando vi la yema romperse—se estremeció arrugando la nariz—… No pude más, todo se vino afuera.

Tomó su taza de café y dio un trago al líquido ya tibio.

Siguieron comiendo pan y café, mientras Sesshōmaru le informaba que faltaría al trabajo hoy y que había pedido una cita al médico. Ella protestó, diciéndole que era un exagerado, pero al final, tuvo que ceder a regañadientes, quería salir lo antes posible de esa situación.

Rin subió a darse una ducha rápida mientras su maravilloso esposo de dedicó a limpiar la cocina. Cuando terminó decidió darle una visita en el baño. Aún se encontraba en estado de alarma, por si cualquier cosa volviera a suceder.

Entró al baño, cuya puerta estaba abierta—algo que ella siempre hacía— y la vio dentro de la ducha con el cabello recogido para evitar mojárselo y pasando la esponja naranja por sus hombros. Se detuvo a admirar la silueta ligeramente borrosa en la ducha, adornada con una buena cantidad de tatuajes regados por aquí y por allá.

Ella se había preocupado muchísimo la primera vez que le vio uno, temiendo que sería juzgada como la mayoría de la sociedad japonesa lo haría, recuerda que aquella vez el se había indignado dejando bien en claro que él no era una persona de mente cerrada y que no se dejaba llevar por los prejuicios plantados en el país.

Una noche, desnudos, ella se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle cada uno de ellos y él se había dedicado a escucharla atentamente.

De abajo para arriba comenzaríamos por el muslo izquierdo, donde estaban una orquídea lila y un lirio rojo, representando a sus abuelas materna y paterna respectivamente, este tatuaje ascendía hasta el lateral de la cadera; luego sobre el oblicuo derecho tenía un tatuaje minimalista de El Principito, que consistía en el protagonista volando con una bandada de pájaros—justo como en el libro—continuando en el lado izquierdo de las costillas, detrás del seno, estaba escrita la frase "Voici mon secret: seulement avec le cœur que l'on peut voir à juste titre Ce qui est essentiel est invisible pour les yeux." Que se traduce "He aquí mi secreto: solo con el corazón se puede ver bien. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"—otra referencia al principito—, después tenía una luna menguante de color azul rey entre los senos—su tatuaje más "reciente" el cual se lo hizo después de su luna de miel—, subiendo por la clavícula derecha tenía otra frase de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry "Marcher en ligne droite, on ne peut pas aller très loin." Lo que significa "Caminando en línea recta, uno no puede llegar muy lejos." Y por último, dando por terminado el recorrido, tenía un árbol de cerezo en el hombro izquierdo y en la muñeca tenía la silueta de su país de origen.

Eran bastantes, lo sabía, pero le gustaban cada uno de ellos, disfrutaba repasarlos con la yemas de los dedos, ya hacer esto traía una relajación instantánea a ambos; por otro lado, mientras hacían el amor le gustaba en demasía mimarlos, regalándole besos y lamidas—descubriendo que esas zonas era más sensibles a su tacto, algo sumamente delicioso para él.

Como veía todo en orden salió para cambiarse por ropa cómoda, pues la cita no sería hasta la tarde. Cambió su traje formal por la pantaloneta gris y la camisa azul marino y se tumbó en la cama esperando que su mujer saliera.

No tuvo que esperar tanto para eso, salió al cabo de unos minutos luciendo sólo una camiseta de tirantes y medias de colores. Se acostó sin pena ni gloria sobre él, enredando las piernas con las suyas y ocultando el rostro en su cuello.

Sus manos tomaron la faena de acariciar el cuerpo femenino—haciendo hincapié en el tatuaje del muslo— hasta que esta se quedara dormida, cosa que no tardo mucho en suceder. Y él la siguió al cabo de un rato.

Luego por la tarde, ambos estaban esperando en las sillas metálicas de la clínica por los análisis de sangre que una de las enfermeras le había hecho a su esposa. Una de sus manos sostenía la de su mujer mientras que con la otra chequeaba su correo en su teléfono celular. Un ligero apretón hizo que su atención se centrara en ella, que tenía la vista fija en Suikotsu—el doctor de su familia—, quien venía con una ligera sonrisa y unos papeles en una mano.

—Buenas tardes, señores Taishō.

—Buenas tardes, doctor—saludó Rin con una cabezada—¿Qué dicen los resultados?

—Les informo que la señora está en perfecto estado de salud, no se preocupen, todo está en orden—informó con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza—, por cierto, ¡Felicitaciones, pareja!

Rin había soltado un suspiro de alivio, a pesar de que había sido un simple vomito, el ambiente de la clínica la puso lo suficientemente nerviosa como para empezar a preocuparla. Al momento, e igual que Sesshōmaru, entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—¿Por qué "Felicitaciones"? —preguntó su esposo antes que ella.

—¡Oh! ¿No lo sabían?

—¿Saber qué?—Volvió a preguntar más hostil.

—Pues, entonces aquí está—el doctor volvió a sonreír—¡Enhorabuena pareja, están embarazados!

De vuelta en casa, ambos se sentaron a pensar individualmente lo que pasó en la clínica.

Luego de la sorprendente noticia, el doctor le recetó las vitaminas necesarias—que había pagado Sesshōmaru— y algunos consejos de nutrición; también informándoles que Rin tenía 46 días de gestación, exactamente un mes y medio.

A pesar de que la idea de tener hijos no le molestaba para nada a Sesshōmaru—ya era hora—, no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en qué momento su esposa quedó embarazada. Siempre se habían cuidado; Rin en sus primeros años siempre tomó la píldora, pero tuvo que dejarlas por problemas hormonales, luego de eso, tomaron la decisión que usarían condones. En sus pensamientos llegó la respuesta a su pregunta.

 _Aquella vez, en la que ambos estaban en la tina, después de que él tuviera un frustrante día y una excelente noche._

Esa noche la tentación le había ganado, y después de mucho tiempo, se había hundido en la caliente cavidad sin protección alguna, piel con piel, algo sumamente satisfactorio para él. De tan solo recordar esa noche, su ingle dio un tirón. Bueno, ahora ya no tenían por qué usar protección alguna.

—Sessh—fue un leve susurro, pero lo escuchó claramente, se giró inmediatamente hacia ella—¿Estás molesto? —preguntó con aire lastimero. Sesshōmaru se sorprendió.

De inmediato atrajo a Rin a su regazo, ocultando la cabeza en su cuello y delineándolo con la nariz.

—¿Debería estarlo?

—No lo sé Sessh—se estremeció ligeramente cuando sintió su aliento en la mandíbula—, nunca hemos hablado seriamente de hijos—siguió explicándose—¡N-no es que no quisiera tenerlo!—aclaró rápidamente moviendo la cabeza y sonrojándose hasta los dientes—Pe-¡Mgh!

La calló con un beso—la mejor manera de hacerlo—y poso una mano en su nuca, acariciando suavemente el cabello y puso la otra en su cintura. Sus labios danzaban con suavidad, transmitiendo lo que nunca diría por palabras.

Cuando se separaron, Rin supo perfectamente que él no estaba molesto con ella, y tampoco con la idea de tener un hijo. En respuesta, le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

El primer trimestre se resumió a leves nauseas, pero sin ningún vomito—gracias al cielo—, eso sí, ahora tenía que evitar ciertos alimentos—incluso de mirada— como los huevos fritos, el yogurt y los nísperos.

Anunciaron su estado ese mismo fin de semana con una cena en la mansión Taishō, tanto Izayoi como Kagome pegaron el grito al cielo cuando se enteraron, abrazándola efusivamente; por otro lado el señor InuNo le dio un abrazo y una sonrisa encantadora. Por parte de Sesshōmaru, simplemente le regalaron palmadas—de su padre— y palabras del resto.

Cuando se lo anunció a Irasue, por video-llamada—para mal gusto de su esposo—, la regaló varios de sus sarcásticos y dramáticos comentarios, alegando que ya era hora, porque no quería morir sin conocer a sus nietos.

En cambio, cuando se lo dijo a su familia, por otro video-llamada, le festejaron hasta el nombre, quedándose conectada por horas hablando con su familia en un español que extrañaba usar.

Al final, las últimas en enterarse fueron sus amigas y amigos de Japón, cuando salieron a comer a un restaurant la siguiente semana, un sábado por la noche.

— _¿Y tu Rin, qué quieres de beber?_

— _Creo que me descarto por un jugo de melón._

 _El mesero asintió ante el pedido de la mujer y se alejó de la mesa. Rin regresó la mirada hacia su grupo de amigos que la miraban obnubilados._

— _¡¿Jugo de melón?! ¿Por qué has pedido eso? ¡Se supone que estamos celebrando el éxito del número de la revista! —reclamó Shippō sorprendido._

— _Simplemente se me ha antojado, ¿Algún problema? —se defendió la latina._

— _¡No! Pe-pero…_

— _Además, no puedo beber alcohol—interrumpió Rin a su amigo con una mirada cargada._

 _Kanna y Kagura abrieron más sus ojos ante lo que esta frase suponía, levantando fuertes sospechas. En ese instante, Rin no se hizo de rogar y les informó su particular estado a sus oyentes, recibiendo felicitaciones y el sarcástico comentario de Kagura:_

— _¡Vaya semental! Te dejó preñada a la primera._

En esos momentos estaba frente al espejo del armario, acariciando levemente su vientre de ya tres meses y medio, el cual ya se veía lo suficientemente hinchado como para notarse a través de la ropa holgada. La semana anterior tuvo que ir de compras para conseguir jeans de embarazada, porque los suyos habían dejado de quedarles.

También sabía que con la llegada del segundo trimestre, llegaban las estrías. Estuvo muchos días informándose sobre los síntomas para que no la tomaran desprevenida. Ahora cada noche samaritanamente aplicaba las cremas especiales para tratar a las—malditas— estrías y se encargaba de hidratar muy bien su piel.

Aquella tarde en particular estaba más sonriente de lo habitual, pues precisamente en la tarde—en su cita ginecológica—, le habían anunciado que estaba esperando a una hermosa niña. Ella al momento arrancó a llorar—últimamente había estado demasiado sensible para su gusto—. Por otro lado, pudo ver los ojos de Sesshōmaru brillar de orgullo. Le gustaba bastante que su marido no se dejara llevar por los estereotipos y que no se haya decepcionado cuando escuchó que no tendría a un varón.

Luego, al salir de la clínica la había dejado en su trabajo para seguir su rutina habitual como fotógrafa de la revista, ahora mucho más amena por su condición. Aunque ella y Sesshōmaru habían discutido acerca del trabajo, acordaron que ella lo dejaría a partir del sexto mes y se reincorporaría cuando la criatura estuviera en la guardería. Todavía le parecía algo injusto, pero era toda una hazaña viviendo en Japón, así que se conformaba con la conclusión de la discusión.

Ahora, en la calidez de su hogar, admiraba su vientre hinchado que contenía el fruto de los dos. También se había propuesto tomarse fotos quincenales—las cuales enviaba por el grupo de whatsapp que tenía con su familia— para guardarlas y ver cuando quisiera el proceso de crecimiento de su angelito.

Al cuarto mes empezó a hacer pilates junto a la señora Izayoi, para mantenerse ejercitada y hacer una actividad más aparte de los trotes mañaneros que compartía con Apolo.

Y también empezó a sufrir antojos.

Al cualquier hora.

Incluso a veces dejaba un momento su oficina para lambucear en la cafetería de la torre, estos variaban desde dulces hasta comidas pesadas. Recordaba una vez que se levantó en la madrugada antojada de comer una lasaña de berenjenas y queso parmesano, luego al estar en la cocina, estaba sumamente frustrada porque en la nevera ya no quedaban berenjenas; supuso que hizo tanto escándalo que Sesshōmaru despertó y bajó hacia la cocina con un ceño fruncido coronando su frente, bufando por lo bajo por la situación. Acalorada recordó como le había quitado las ganas con una sesión corta, pero intensa, de sexo sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Y siempre aplicaba la misma solución cuando ella se antojaba de algo imposible por las madrugadas.

Otro cambio que estaba afrontando era el intenso deseo sexual que sentía bastante a menudo, y que su esposo complacido se lo quitaba cada vez que estaban juntos.

Y para Sesshōmaru también era sumamente satisfactorio, la piel suave de su esposa estaba mucho más perceptible a su tacto y sus senos, que estaban un poco más grandes, estaban extremadamente sensibles a su tacto y boca, además, su trasero también había crecido considerablemente.

Al quinto mes empezó a sentirse ligeramente fatigada, y su vientre se había hinchado tanto que ya no podía ver más allá de su ombligo sobresaliente, empezó a preocuparse por el tatuaje que tenía situado en el oblicuo, seguramente lo iba a perder o tendría que retocárselo luego.

Y también con la llegada de este mes Sesshōmaru le prohibió determinadamente usar tacones…, y conducir. Aquello último la había puesto furiosa, rabia que dio pasó a una profunda tristeza.

 _¿Acaso Sesshōmaru pensaba que era una inútil?_

Y la tristeza dio paso a la indignación.

 _¿Quién se creía?_

Y esa indignación hizo que se desternillara de la risa.

 _El juraba que le iba a hacer caso._

Sesshōmaru, abrumado por los cambios repentinos y agresivos de humor en tan solo un minuto decidió seguirle la corriente y hacer que ella pensara que se iba a salir con la suya.

 _Era obvio que no lo haría._

Al día siguiente Jaken esperaba a señora Taishō junto a su automóvil, dispuesto a llevarla a donde ella requiriera. La mujer lo trató con alegría y cariño, como era usual. Sesshōmaru complacido por su obediencia dejó pasar la discusión del día anterior, y se dedicó a su trabajo.

Las semanas pasaron volando entre compras, preparativos y ligeras discusiones entre la pareja y el último mes de ese trimestre empezó maravillosamente doloroso.

Aquella semana Rin sintió a su nena moverse por primera vez, algo sumamente conmovedor, que la llenó de una inmensa alegría y dolor a la vez. La criatura le había dado una potente patada—o eso suponía ella que era— que había hecho que se doblara mientras tomaba unas fotografías haciendo que todo el equipo se acercara alarmado. Después del susto, llovieron las felicitaciones y cuando terminó con sus deberes, se dirigió inmediatamente a la torre donde trabajaba su marido, y también donde trabajó ella hace ya bastante tiempo.

Fue recibida con las mismas miradas de siempre, algunas buenas, otras malas; después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a recibirlas. Saludó a la recepcionista con cariño para luego intercambiar unas cuantas palabras sobre su estado. Tomó el ascensor directo a presidencia ubicada en el piso 20—y último— del edificio.

Al abrirse las puertas, se encaminó por el pasillo encontrándose a la fría secretaria—con la cual no se llevaba nada bien— que saludó parcamente antes de preguntar.

—¿Se encuentra mi marido en su oficina?

—Sí señora, pero él se encuentra muy…

—Bien, gracias—interrumpió a la secretaria y se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina. Sabía perfectamente que su marido no se molestaría en lo absoluto si ella lo interrumpía, así que con una sonrisita abrió la puerta sin permiso y se adentró a la lujosa habitación.

De inmediato el hombre alzó el rostro molesto hacia la puerta, dispuesto a lanzar una broca a quien había osado abrir su puerta de esa manera. Al momento relajó la mueca severa, reclinándose sobre el respaldar de la silla de cuero negro, interrogándola con una ceja alzada.

Ella como respuesta ensanchó más su sonrisa y cerró la puerta suavemente tras ella. Caminó al encuentro de su hombre, le dio un parco beso como saludo y se hizo espacio en su regazo, sentándose en las cómodas y firmes piernas masculinas acurrucándose en el cálido pecho. Tomó una mano masculina y llevo a su tripa, justo en el lugar donde existía la presión ejercida por el bebé.

Sesshōmaru sorprendido y complacido comenzó a acariciar la zona estirada gracias a su hija con lentitud haciendo que se relajara poco a poco, la piel volvió a su lugar con alivio y Rin soltó un suspiro.

—¿Duele?

—Un poco, sí—respondió la mujer con una dulce sonrisa—. La primera vez me doble del susto—mencionó divertida.

—Ya veo.

—Al parecer tú la calmas, cariño—ronroneó mientras llevaba su mano hacia la nuca, donde empezó a masajear y rascar mansamente, relajando al susodicho.

Después de un rato, el hombre se dio cuenta que su mujer había caído dormida porque su mano había dejado de moverse. Se echó para atrás y apoyó su cara sobre la cabeza de la morena, empezó a cerrar sus ojos dejándose llevar por la pacífica situación.

Uno golpes sobre la madera hicieron que bufara molesto y tesara su hombros. Despegó la cabeza y se acomodó ligeramente haciendo que su mujer se removiera, más no se despertara.

—Adelante.

Su secretaria entró al despacho con unas hojas en mano, pero se quedó pasmada con la escena frente a ella.

Sesshōmaru arrugó el entrecejo con molestia ¿Por qué no se movía?

—¿Qué quieres?

—Se-señor, le traigo unos documentos de la gerencia.

—Déjalos en el escritorio.

—Sí señor.

El hombre aún mantenía el ceño fruncido, sabía perfectamente que su mujer y la secretaria no se llevaban nada bien, pero aún no la habían mandado a volar porque era eficiente en su trabajo y realmente no habían llegado más allá de intercambiar palabras frías.

 _Pero cuando la escuchara hablar de su mujer a sus espaldas…_

Un suave suspiro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, fijó la vista a la mujer que yacía plácidamente en su regazo.

 _Rin se veía hermosa embarazada._

Cuando llegó el séptimo mes, Rin descubrió con frustración que en cualquier momento se quedaría calva. Es decir, su cabello empezó a caerse caóticamente—más de lo normal—, sabía que era un síntoma, pero no esperó que llegara tan lejos.

Aquella vez fue Sesshōmaru—otra vez—, quién la encontró en una situación algo rara.

Ese día, había salido de la oficina particularmente temprano y tomó rumbó directamente a su hogar. Al entrar a su departamento le llegó el sonido de la televisión y también el sonido de Apolo acercándose para saludarlo, como hacía matutinamente. Siguió avanzando y se encontró con la extrañeza del día. Aunque últimamente ya no sabía que esperar de su redonda mujer.

Rin estaba sentada en el centro de sofá envuelta en la cobija peluda—la cual había adquirido hace no mucho—, con un bol de lo que parecía ser ensalada rusa. Tenía una mano con una cuchara sopera y en la otra el control de la _SmartTV,_ pero lo más raro de todo es que tenía un sospechoso patuque en la cabeza—más específicamente el cabello—, de un color verde que se le antojó horrible.

— _Zolotse_ ¡Bienvenido a casa!—saludó su mujer con el extraño apelativo a penas verlo, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso suave en los labios, descubriendo que la pasta loca tenía olor a coco.

—¿Quieres un poco? —Ofreció un poco de la ensalada con la cuchara y aceptó para no desinflarla.

 _Estaba buena._

Mientras el hombre masticaba le exigió con la mirada que le explicara la situación. Rin, ajena, pensaba que se refería a la serie que estaba viendo mediante _Netflix_.

—Estoy viendo una serie, cariño, se llama Troya—Hizo una pausa para llevarse otra cucharada de alimento a la boca—, si, ya sé que es vieja, pero me gusta. Aunque hayan cambiado cosas de la historia original—Señaló con ojo crítico.

Su esposo mira por unos momentos la pantalla del televisor, antes de fijar su vista nuevamente en la cabeza de su señora.

—¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Rin?—preguntó directo, como siempre.

—Es una mascarilla para el cabello—apuntó con aire sabiendo—, espero que esto me ayude a no quedar calva—rumió, desanimada de repente.

Sesshōmaru bufó, era cierto que ahora a su mujer se le caía más cabello de lo usual, pero Rin tenía tanto cabello, que era imposible que se quedara calva.

Minutos después descubrió que la mascarilla hizo que el cabello estuviera más sedoso y brillante que normalmente, pero que también no ayudó mucho a combatir la caída.

Un par de semanas después a Rin se le sumó otro problema a la lista. Los últimos días sus senos le molestaban y dolían más de lo normal, sabía, por lo que había escuchado, que era porque su cuerpo se estaba preparando para alimentar a su hija. Es decir, estaba produciendo calostro.

Como persona prevenida que de vez en cuando era, pidió su cita con un obstetra, la cual le dio unos consejos para los dolores y otros para evitar los accidentes en línea. Incluso, tomando su palabra y ya había adquirido sostenes especiales y una bomba para extraer la leche.

También por consejo de la misma, empezó a acostumbrar a sus pequeños pezones para el futuro, cuando tuviera que alimentar a su ángel y ella por necesidad los halara y mordiera a placer. Precisamente recuerda sus conversaciones con su familia y amigas de que era muy probable que sus resultaran rotos durante el proceso, y precisamente por esa otra razón, agregó a la lista de compras los adaptadores de silicón.

Al principio, empezaron a salir pequeñas gotas de calostro, se dio cuenta de que no era leche en realidad, porque era muy líquido, sin consistencia y trasparente como para serlo. Normalmente ella misma solucionaba el problema con unos masajes que le había enseñado la Dra. Nakamura, ya que por el momento era muy poco como para sacar por bomba. Pero luego la cantidad al pasar las semanas iba en aumento, seguido también por los continuos movimientos de su pequeña.

Por mucho amor que sintiera por su hija, actualmente se sentía muy frustrada.

Una tarde del octavo mes estaba recostada en el pecho de su esposo, ambos entre las aguas tibias de su bañera, con los cuerpos laxos y relajados. Sus pechos hinchados y adoloridos se encontraban en las manos maestras del hombre, que los masajeaba mansamente para que el líquido—la ahora leche— acumulado no hiciera doler los senos llenos.

—Cariño ¡Oh!—suspiró la mujer cuando la lengua traviesa se paseó por el cuello esbelto. Sabía que su marido le prestaba atención cuando le escuchó soltar un grave ronroneo.

—Sabes, últimamente he estado pensado acerca del nombre de nuestra hija ¿Te gusta alguno en particular? —preguntó mientras acariciaba los dedos de pianista—. Incluso estuve buscando algunos de origen nórdico, y el único que realmente me gustó fue Astrid—La mujer hizo un pequeño puchero antes de continuar—, aunque ese en realidad es escandinavo.

—Diosa de la belleza—susurró por lo bajo mientras seguía con su faena—, también puede significar "La princesa" o "La mejor".

—¡Exactamente! ¿Cómo sabes su significado?

—Es un nombre común en la realeza escandinava.

—¡Cierto! Entonces… ¿Te gusta?

—Sí.

—¿Algún otro? También busqué algunos japoneses, pero ninguno me convence en su totalidad—admitió la mujer por lo bajo.

—No tengo ninguna preferencia por su lugar de origen.

—Buen punto, pero es una buena referencia para buscar.

Sintió los labios de su marido curvearse en su cuello por su momento antes de besar la zona.

—Aunque—empezó la mujer avergonzada—, también hay una combinación que me gusta.

—Dímela.

—Es que—Removió la cabeza incómoda—, no es justo que yo elija ambos nombres, tú también tienes derecho a elegir—alegó la mujer con un leve sonrojo.

—Si realmente te gusta, dímelo.

La mujer sabiendo lo terco que podía llegar a ser su esposo, prefirió decírselo.

—Astrid Eliette, me gusta Astrid Eliette.

El hombre se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, una de sus manos había bajado hasta el vientre donde repartía caricias a la nena inquieta.

—Que así sea.

Ambos estaban ingresando a la clínica justo el día que acordaron con la doctora, para hacer los procedimientos previos al parto que Rin no podía hacer en casa. Rin, mientras Sesshōmaru realizaba el registro, se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos bastante divertida, si se ha de destacar.

Recordaba con carisma cuando tuvo que pedirle a su marido que la llevase a la estética, días atrás, para asistir a la cita con su depiladora de confianza, pues prefería mil veces ser depilada allá abajo por manos expertas y conocidas que ser rasurada por una enferma que cuyo nombre quizá nunca conocería.

Sesshōmaru sorprendido intentó refutarle, pero la obstinada mujer se había hecho oídos sordos, recordándole que era un procedimiento normal y que ya estaba acostumbrada a depilarse. Así que, prácticamente, obligó a su esposo a llevarla.

Luego subieron al ascensor rumbo a la habitación con la mano acariciando cariñosamente su vientre con 40 semanas exactas. Ingresaron a al amplio lugar y su esposo arregló todas sus cosas meticulosamente. Minutos después llegó la enfermera para comenzar a darle indicaciones sobre cómo sería el proceso y todos los procedimientos pre-parto que le harían.

Primero le harían unos exámenes sencillos para descartar un pre-clamsia e último minuto y el estado general. Luego le haría el enema reglamentario tres horas después de su almuerzo y por último, le romperían fuente por la tarde.

Horas después la mujer sobre la cama de la habitación se retorcía de tanto en tanto por el dolor de las contracciones constantes que sufría su cuerpo. Hace aproximadamente dos horas la doctora le había roto la fuente y había entrado en trabajo de parto, y ahora de vez en cuando una enfermera revisaba cuantos centímetros de dilatación llevaba.

Y como si la hubiera invocado, la vieja enfermera atravesó la puerta en eso momento y comenzó a revisarla. A los segundos se apartó con una suave sonrisa.

—Muy bien señora Taishō, ya tiene los 10 centímetros reglamentarios, está lista para ir al quirófano.

Solté una risa histérica por el dolor y el nerviosismo. Trasladaron mi camilla rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al quirófano, me separaron de Sesshōmaru momentáneamente para que se pudiera cambiar y limpiar como la situación lo exigía.

Me hicieron ponerme en posición fetal con las rodillas sobre el colchón. Cerré los ojos con mucha fuerza, tomé una larga bocanada de aire y apreté la mano de mi esposo, todo sea por no ver la gigantesca aguja que me clavarían en la cervical. Esperé tensa el picotazo que no tardó en llegar, sentí como la enorme aguja rompió mi piel y separó ligeramente los huesos de mí columna—claramente soltando un grito de dolor por todo el proceso—.

Después del doloroso procedimiento de aplicación de la epidural, me hicieron acostarme por unos minutos mientras la anestesia hacía su efecto necesario. Una vez así me colocaron en posición de parto: muslos abiertos y piernas arriba apoyadas sobre las posaderas de la camilla y por último, mi mano izquierda aferrada ferozmente a las manos del peliblanco.

Y el alumbramiento empezó, dolorosa y lentamente.

La mujer estuvo dos horas en labor de parto, ente jadeos y gritos de dolor, conteos en reversas, constantes "ya viene" —los cuales no eran tan ciertos— y palabras de apoyo y ánimo.

Astrid Eliette nació a las 7:05 con 7 segundos de la noche, un lluvioso 4 de Octubre.

La nena llegó al mundo mostrando su amplia capacidad pulmonar, pesando 2 kilos y 565 gramos, perfecta salud y estado. Incluso, el mismísimo Sesshōmaru cortó el cordón umbilical, y Rin a pesar de estar sumamente cansada, logró sacarles una hermosa fotografía con su celular mientras él cargaba a se nena.

Luego, al fin, pudo recibir a su hija en brazos, como todavía no la habían lavado, tenía sobre su piel manchas de sangre y líquido amniótico a la vez, pero pudo distinguir claramente que no era tan blanca como Sesshōmaru, más bien, tenía un tono de piel un poco más oscuro, parecido al suyo. También tenía una mata de cabello seleno espeso y pudo destacar la pelusa de sus cejas y pestañas.

La observó detenidamente, revisándola a detalle para que todo estuviera en orden. Finalmente cuando vio que todo estaba bien, se recostó y acunó a su hija en la piel desnuda de su pecho, justo encima de su corazón. Poco después, se la llevaron para bañarla y vestirla, mientras que a ella la retiraron su habitación para que pudiera descansar del parto.

Su esposo le ayudo a darse una ducha, donde se sentía incómoda por los puntos en su zona íntima. La mayoría del proceso solo se basó en agarrase fuertemente de la barra para no caer mientras el agua caía sobre ella y las manos masculinas esparcía sobre ella jabón. Estaba prácticamente sumergida en el limbo cuando Sesshōmaru empezó a secarla y vestirla; y cayó como tronco al tocar la almohada.

Había sido un día agotador, pero todo aquello había valido la pena.

Mil veces.

 **1.- Zolotse:** Es un adjetivo my cariñoso ruso, que su traducción más acertada podría ser "Mi tesoro" Rin se lo dice a Sesshomaru en alusión a sus hermosos ojos, que para ella son su tesoro.

 **Extra:** Rin si le llegó a explicar porqué usa ese apelativo, y le llega a gustar y hacer mella en su corazoncito :3

 _He aquí otro one-shot de mi cortesía!_

 _Si, ya sé que no he publicado en Forbidden Eyes, pero es que no lo pude evitar! Siempre quise escribir un fluff de este estilo._

 _Si encuentren alguna falla ortográfica no duden en decirlo en los comentarios, me ayuda a mejorar como escritora 3_

 _Si les ha gustado, por favor, comenten! Se los agradecería de todo corazón. Y quizá publique otro capítulo de la nueva familia si veo que fue del agrado de todos._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, saludos y abrazos para todos 3_

 _ **PD:**_ _Ya sé que quizá a muchas personas les parezca raro el nombre que escogí para la hija de ese par, pero ningún nombre representaba la grandeza que quería, y la combinación Astrid Elitte me pareció tan señorial, que no pude evitarlo._


End file.
